


The Minister's Master

by Romaine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-15
Updated: 2010-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-06 01:50:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romaine/pseuds/Romaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the Master also needs a bit of training.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Minister's Master

**Author's Note:**

> Written for tray_la_la for Summer Kinkfest 2010 on LiveJournal.
> 
>  **Beta(s):** Thank you [](http://eeyore9990.livejournal.com/profile)[**eeyore9990**](http://eeyore9990.livejournal.com/) for being so thorough and speedy. Major thanks to [](http://potteresque-ire.livejournal.com/profile)[**potteresque_ire**](http://potteresque-ire.livejournal.com/) for your awesome suggestions and edits. And, wait, there's more...thank you [](http://marguerite-26.livejournal.com/profile)[**marguerite_26**](http://marguerite-26.livejournal.com/) for you spot on comments.

  


  


**The Minister's Master**  
 _by Romaine_  


The Ministry atrium substituting as a ballroom was filled to capacity celebrating the _coronation_ of the new Minister for Magic. After presenting security with his wand, Draco slipped inside to join the gala. A few attendees stopped speaking when he walked by but soon carried on once he'd passed. A few gave him a look of disapproval. He doubted that there was anything he could do to change their minds about him, not after three decades.

Draco's ears perked up as he heard the new Minister's laugh over the loud echoing chatter across the room. Harry, apparently, had already dipped into the bowl of champagne punch. Draco could tell Harry wasn't drunk, no, Potter didn't do drunk, but he certainly had a nice buzz going. Who wouldn't after being elected as the new Minister for Magic by a unanimous vote. The Golden Boy still was revered and could do no wrong.

Draco smirked to himself. _If only they knew._

Only the previous Mrs Harry Potter and Draco did. And for Draco, just knowing satisfied him. Revealing Potter's sexual secrets would be a momentary, brilliant high, not revealing them was a lifetime of fantasies fulfilled. Tonight, though, there'd be no games. This was Harry's night and standing on the sidelines was best. That was his decision, not Potter's. Harry had wanted Draco by his side to share the moment. Now that he was Minister, at least their relationship could come out of the closet. Draco had disagreed and the following row had been intense but short-lived. His fingers stroked the leather belt around his waist.

The starters and goblets of punch floated through the expansive room on silver trays. Draco reached for the delectable morsels first, knowing he should eat before drinking. Saying something inappropriate at this function would do more damage than he had years to live to redeem himself...again.

"Did you see the Minister's date? I heard she's a Veela. I bet she's from the Delacour clan."

"No. But Beth said she saw her in the loo fixing her lipstick; she claimed he had smudged it."

Draco stepped away from the wall and behind a column closer to the two plump witches gossiping about Harry. The perfume used to cover the scent of antiquity of their robes made him want to gag. He stepped closer, though, so he could hear more. Harry hadn't told him that he would have a date for the evening. Draco's eyes narrowed as he stood on tiptoe to survey the room. He spotted the dark mop in the midst of a pool of ginger witches and wizards near a makeshift stage. There was one witch with silver locks standing between Harry and Fleur. _Bastard_

Carefully, he circled the room on the outer edges. Guests were giggling and snogging on the provided sofas lining the walls between fireplaces, which had been shut down for Flooing. It was becoming a spectacle. It was likely the remaining jokester Weasley had spiked the punch with more than Champagne. Draco straightened his newly acquired black cape as he approached the Weasley clan. He kept his eyes lowered, hoping no one would see the daggers shooting out of them. He swallowed hard as he picked his way through Harry's ex in-laws, making sure he touched them as little as possible.

"Mr Malfoy, I'm pleased you came tonight," Harry's voice said. Draco took a silent deep breath, smiled appropriately, and held out his hand. The Veela woman was within his eyesight, her hand was on Harry's Minister's robes. Harry raised his hand, the red-painted claws tried to hang on to his sleeves, but an almost imperceptible force shook them off.

Draco grasped Harry's hand, squeezing it tight. "Congratulations, Minister Potter. I think if I'd stayed away, I would have been the only wizard to do so."

Harry laughed. A chill shot up Draco's spine as Harry's hand went limp in his. A harder squeeze and his bones would be crushed. He released Harry's hand, letting his middle finger trace down Harry's, feeling the Ministry ring that now adorned it.

"Mr Malfoy, may I introduce you to, Collette Gaudet."

Draco's eyes widened. Even he could appreciate the ethereal nuances of the infamous daughter of the French Minister for Magic. Her piercing blue eyes framed by black eyelashes stared into his; she looked at him questioningly and then, as if his surname registered, she raised her chin, showing off her creamy, slender neck and held out her bejewelled hand. Draco took hold of it and kissed the backside with a brush of his lips. Her skin smelled of rose petals. "No picture or description does you justice," Draco said. He then turned to Harry and gave him a single nod. "Minister," he said, "enjoy your evening. Tomorrow will be a tough day."

The gala event said from eight to midnight on the invitation, which had gone out to all magical people and sentient creatures of Britain. By nine o' clock, Draco was ready to hex the Veela woman back to Paris and Harry into torturous submission. What he was playing at Draco couldn't fathom. Harry was no more interested in the French tart than he was. Unless...unless the witch was using her creature guiles to lure Harry into acting as if he was interested. Draco sipped his third glass of pure champagne, not trusting the punch. He pretended to be interested in Goyle and Blaise's discussion about the Puddlemere United's newly acquired Seeker. He normally would have joined in, but watching Harry's hand sliding down Collette's backless dress and over her bum was too much. The room, filled with a soft lighting of gold from floating candles, turned red in his eyes. He tossed back the remaining champagne, dropped his glass, crushed it with his heel, and stormed away.

Just as he reached the sycophants surrounding Harry, music coming from a band on the stage, began to play. Harry's arm went around _his date's_ shoulder, his face turned towards her and he smiled at her winsomely while motioning with a nod of his head towards the dance floor. She nodded in return and soon their hands were joined. Harry led her towards the centre of the dance floor. When Potter had learned to dance, Draco wasn't sure, but he knew it wasn't with him. The crowd clapped and oohed as Harry dipped Collette backwards and then came close to kissing her stretched neck. She rose back up and ended the dance with a twirl showing off her long legs, which never seemed to end. Draco huffed. Potter had a thing for long legs.

"Did you really think you had him trained off leash?" a small sarcastic voice whispered in his ear.

His heart froze at Ginny's words. He immediately searched for Harry again and surveyed in detail what he was wearing and what he wasn't. _It wasn't there._ Had the silver link collar been removed or was it just hidden? "Fuck you," Draco mumbled without facing the witch. He knew the smug expression she'd have on her face and that he'd want to hex it off.

"Tsk tsk, Malfoy. Did you forget your pet likes women, too?"

The words struck him to the core. They'd conversed about it early on, but once Potter accepted the collar it was never brought up again. Draco owned Potter's prick and it didn't go anywhere without his approval.

"Obviously he didn't like your cunt enough," Draco said and walked away towards his claim. This time he didn't lower his eyes; they were focused on Harry who was laughing with the French Veela, her hair being twirled through his fingers.

"Minister," Draco said as he neared Harry and grasped his forearm tightly. "May I have a word with you?"

Collette's right eyebrow rose at the break in protocol. "Harry, surely it can wait until after the next dance?"

"My dance card only has your name on it, Collette," Harry said while kissing her cheek. "I'll be right back. Mr Malfoy and I do have something to discuss." Draco clenched his other hand into a fist, stopping it from slapping the witch's cheek where Harry's lips had touched it.

"Mr Malfoy, shall we go to my office?" Harry asked, not removing Draco's grip on his arm.

"No! Follow me," Draco mumbled with force.

The crisp autumn air attempted to wash away the heat Draco felt coursing through his veins. He dragged Harry around the corner of the dilapidated Muggle building and into an alley scarcely lit by one streetlamp, the others burnt out years ago.

"Slow down!" Harry said as he tried to keep up without stepping on the hem of his Minister's robes.

Draco let go of his arm only to push Harry against the grimy brick wall. His fingers reached for the gold and black striped tie, unknotting it with minimal damage. The white shirt's buttons didn't get off as easy.

"Where is it?" Draco snarled.

Harry sniggered. "In my pocket, you arse. You could've asked before mauling my clothes."

The slap across Harry's face wasn't unexpected. Harry's hand rose and straightened his glasses.

Draco's eyes narrowed as he studied Harry's demeanour. This was the Potter he used to know, the one who'd inflamed him to fight. No, the way to work this situation was to take control through coolness.

He retrieved the chain from Harry's pocket and held it up inches from his face. It would be Harry's expression, which would tell Draco how far their relationship had been damaged. The green eyes watched the silver with both longing and fear. Draco smirked. Harry was still his; he feared Draco would keep the collar. Slowly, he worked each link into his fist, until they were gone. Draco dropped the collar into his trouser pocket.

Harry's face turned ashen.

"Talk, Potter."

"Nothing to say, Draco. You made your decision when you refused to escort me tonight."

"What?" Draco bellowed, losing the momentary cool he'd recently attained.

Harry thinned his lips. He took a deep breath.

"I can't be a good Minister if I have to hide you, Draco. I have security guards, which I warned earlier tonight for them not to follow me if they saw me leave with you. I can't do that again. We can't hide anymore."

Draco shook his head. "Potter, are you insane? Do you think anyone would accept what we do?"

Harry gritted his teeth. "They will accept you as my partner, and that is all anyone needs to know. You would never ask anything of me to compromise my position."

Draco's heart skipped a beat. This. This was the reason why he had never given away Harry's secret. Harry knew that Draco would never cross that line. Humiliation was never their game."

"And, Draco," Harry whispered, "I need a Master who can hold his head up high."

A small grin crossed Draco's face. His hand cupped Harry's chin. He leant in and gently kissed him on the lips.

"And I need you on your knees," Draco whispered back.

Harry's smiled as he lifted his robes so not to sully them and fell to the damp ground. Draco manoeuvred to place his back against the wall and lifted his head up high as Harry expertly unbuckled and unbuttoned his trousers, releasing his hardened prick. Without looking down, his fingers found their way into Harry's hair, pulling his head back. Harry groaned and opened his mouth, welcoming in all of Draco's length.

Loud singing and laughing emanating from around the corner distracted both of them. Draco hissed as the night air cooled his wet dick.

"I didn't say stop," Draco snarled.

Harry raised his hand, holding his wand. Draco took it from his fingers and cast the spell for the drunken people to not notice them. Draco withheld the moan he wanted to make when Harry's tongue returned to where it was supposed to be, curled around his glans, then flicking the slit as if to hurry the liquid that would be coming soon.

Draco stilled. Harry's wand slid through his fingers, the tip sparking as it bounced on the ground. He punched his fist against the brick wall scraping it on rough mortar. Only Potter could make him come close to losing control. He bit his lower lip as his orgasm charged through him.

Potter was right; there was no way to keep their relationship hidden.

Harry wiped the back of his mouth his hand and proceeded to put Draco's spent cock into place. He rose up; the hem of his robes was wet. It had fallen into dirty puddles.

"I love you, you know," Harry said and gave a crooked smile.

Draco nodded. The diffused edge of the streetlamp’s glow was touching Harry’s hand. The Minister for Magic's ring glowed. Harry was now married to the community, but Draco would remain his master. If only he had the strength to face his own daemons. The Minister's Master needed to be above the pettiness of society. Draco reached into his pocket. Harry lifted his chin, exposing more of his neck for the collar to be placed.

"I expect you to take care of that Veela." Draco said as he clicked the latch and then tugged on the chain.

"I will..." Harry said with a wince.

"If not, then I will, and I'm thinking Blaise and Greg might like a trussed up bird. Your dick is mine, Potter, don't forget it."

Harry stood and shook his head while laughing. "You are such a bastard, Malfoy. I'll tell Collette that our ruse worked."

Draco didn't have the words to express how pissed off he was having been played nor how impressed he was that Potter did it.

Harry snickered and walked away, towards the drunken guests, which he would have to send his security out to disperse.

"Minister!"

Harry stopped and turned. The streetlight was now bathing Harry in its glow. He stood with his arms crossed, his robes flittering in a light breeze. It was moments like this that Draco felt a pang of inadequacy. Potter was the strong one; the one who deserved to be worshipped.

"You do know there will be severe repercussions for this."

"I...I'd assumed so... _Master_ ," Harry whispered and then spun on his heel and walked back to the celebration in his honour.

Draco sighed. He withdrew a cigarette from its pack and lit it with his wand. He leaned back against the wall and stared up at the streetlight. The exhaled smoke dispersed into the light. He took a long last drag before flicking the fag away. It was time to walk into the Ministry and take Harry's hand into his.


End file.
